Super Harold Galaxy
This is a story about one person saving his girlfriend from a giant monster in space. Chapter 1- The Adventure Begins Harold always wanted to go to space ever since he was a kid. He was excellent in Science (escpecially the space part.) He was always teased by his classmates. Duncan, who is the main bully, always made fun of him. Duncan had his two best friends ,who beat Harold up one day. Harold told everyone that he was going to go to space so that he doesn't have to deal with this crud. That day after school, Harold started working on his space ship. He worked on it day after day until he finished. The next day at school, for show and tell, Harold brought in his rocket. "This is my rocket, which I will use to get away from all you crazies.", Harold said introducing it, "I will travel far into space." At that moment, a giant robot, toar the roof off the building, grabbed Leshawna, and carried her off. "I will save you, Leshawna!", Harold said while piling everyone into his spaceship. Chapter 2- Meet the Stars "Hello, welcome to space! Go through me to get to the next area.", said Beth. "Cool, thanks.", Harold said as he went through Beth. Harold landed on the next planet and saw another star. The star said, "Hey, my names Bridgette. If you go through me, you can go up to my boyfriend. "OK", Harold said as he went through Bridgette. "Welcome dudes!", said Geoff the star as Harold landede on the next planet, "Go through me and you'll be happy you did." Chapter 3- Meet Alejandro Harold flew to the next planet where he saw a giant monster holding Leshawna. "Help me Harold!", screamed Leshanwa. "I shall.", said Harold. "You shall not. First, you must get past me, and you can't get to me until you pass this obstacle course.", said Alejandro. Suddenly an obstacle course fell from the sky. "I'll be waiting on the next planet." Chapter 4-Meet Tyler and the Frogs (after you're done The Obstacle Course) Harold jumped and ducked all the way throught the obstale course, until two bombs popped up behind him. The started ticking and had 3:00, while they were walking to him. Harold quikly picked them up and ran. Then suddenly the bombs started talking, and one said, "Hi! I'm Lindsay and thats Justin. If you want to find a way to beat Alejandro and get your lady friend, then all you have to do is just throw us at Alejandro." "Cool, cheat codes", said Harold as he ran to the next planet, until being stopped by his brother, Tyler, and 7 frogs standing in his way. "Bro, can we...............watch you fight Alejandro", asked Tyler. "Sure.", said Harold. Chapter 5-The Battle The 7 frogs walked on the stands, until Ezekiel, the clumsy frog, and Owen, the big frog, broke them. Making everyone having to sit on the ground. "I didn't think you'd show up.", said Alejandro,"Let's Battle." Harold grabbed the two bombs and threw them at Alejandro. Almost immeadeitelay, Alejandro blew up, making Leshawna fall out of Alejandro's hands and into Harold's. "Yes", said Duncan, the male bully frog. "Yeah", said Courteny, the female bully frog. "Yay", said Gwen, the other female bully frog. "Hooray", said Noah, the smart frog. "Alright", said Izzy, the crazy frog. "I can't believe it", said Owen, the big frog. "Awesome", said Ezekiel, the clumsy frog. "Nice", said Tyler. Chapter 6-Back to the same way things were before After that, thing's were pretty much the same way before. Everyone went back to school and Harold and Leshawna lived happily ever after. The End